The present invention disclosed herein relates to a touch screen device, and more particularly, to a touch screen in which a repulsive force using magnetic force is applied to provide tactile feedback to a user when the user touches the touch screen with the fingers and contacts an object.
Various display applications that are being introduced for personal digital assistants (PDAs) and portable devices, global positioning systems (GPSs), computer systems such as laptops, kiosks, check-in terminals, and navigation systems include a touch screen on a display panel. A user checks an icon or graphics for a data item or operation through the touch screen. When a finger of the user presses the touch screen, the data item or operation may be selected.
Touch screens may be classified into capacitive touch screens, resistive touch screens, touch screens in which tempered glass is adhered to a capacitive touch screen to improve strength of a sensor, resistive overlay touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, ultrasonic touch screens, resistive overlay touch screens, and piezoelectric touch screens.
Tactile sensations that are felt when human fingertips touch an object are referred to as “haptic”. The term includes tactile feedback that is felt when skin contacts a surface of an object and kinesthetic force feedback that is felt when movements of joints and muscles are impeded.
Tactile feedback uses vibration components for transmitting vibration to a user. Various products that can provide tactile feedback to a user through the use of only a simple vibrating device are being introduced. However, since the products generate vibration using a built-in eccentric motor, vibration is not localized to only a point pressed by the finger, but occurs in a single pattern throughout a portable terminal. Therefore, consumers need products that employ a feedback technique that can provide a more realistic feel to a user. Various techniques are thus being used.